I'm Not That Girl
by Fae 206
Summary: It's junior year of high school and after all that she's been through, Courtney is finally finding that her true happiness is in being herself. She's cast aside the silly thoughts she had in middle school, looking back at them as an embarrassment. But when the family fortune returns she worries about who she really is. It takes her friendship with the popular Ginger to find out.
1. Intro - Beginning Junior Year

**AN:** This is my first ever fanfic for this category so I hope that I'm okay with the characters. I used to watch this cartoon all the time when I was a preteen and I hope I can do it justice. Well thank you for reading. This first chapter is an intro so it's shorter than the others where I _want_ to aim for 2k words each

 **I'm Not That Girl**

 **Intro – Beginning Junior Year**

It was strange when you looked back on a past success and realized that that wasn't the person who you were any longer. It had been a reverse Cinderella story. Courtney had grown up in a world filled with luxury where she followed the ideas that her mother had followed during her youth. She had had people crowd around her because she had money and was popular. It had all seemed so easy. It was like cut outs where all you had to do was arrange the pieces, a boxed cake mix where you took pride in stirring together the ingredients.

That was before she had gone broke after her father was arrested. Of course, the media did do their little thing and blow it all out of proportion and they weren't as "broke" as they made it out to be but it did give Courtney something that she had been missing for years, perspective.

She was embarrassed by how she had been in middle school, how they had let her be, and then when the dreaded news reports came out she mainly isolated herself from everyone around her. It had been then when she had realized her passion. She could design clothes that she wanted to wear and find things from thrift stores and discount stores and she taught herself how to sew and how to knit and crochet and she was incredibly talented with picking out new trends and wearing fashionable clothes.

Even if she was going to have to find a part time job at a coffee shop, she was going to be able to look good and get makeup when it went on clearance and actually appreciate how hard some people had to work in life. Now that it was her junior year of high school, she might be able to truly enjoy life again. She was no longer the girl that she had used to be.

She often heard her mother complaining about their poor lifestyle but somehow being poor, learning not to take things for granted had been a huge life changer for Courtney who had started to journal and was learning about herself again. Her blond hair had grown longer and she had always been known as beautiful but due to early development, she was talked about as if she were a goddess at times. She tried not to let those comments rope her back into how she had been.

School was just about to begin and she went up to her small bedroom and sat at her desk looking out of the window. That day she would be trying out for the cheer squad and maybe she would make it, she had been practicing. She didn't want to be the girl she had been back all those years ago, she wanted to be the girl she had become _since_ she had lost everything.

She took a pen to her journal and hummed as she clicked it down.

 _Well, bonjour world,_

 _It's a brand new day and let's hope that it's a good one. Junior year starts today and I'm hoping that this brand new Courtney continues. It's rather nice to have someone to talk to even if it is yourself writing in a little book. Now, I sound strange for acknowledging that fact. There's not too much to say, you know, just excited about starting school for the new term. Let's hope it's a good one._

 _-C_


	2. Chapter 1 - The In-Crowd

**Chapter One – The In-Crowd**

 _Of course, life would be no different walking into high school. It doesn't matter that this is the year of the sweet sixteen and of some of us turning seventeen. No, the school is thrown into chaos and I wonder if we are all to fall down mercifully at the feet of the in-crowd. That is the problem though._

 _As you say, the in-crowd. Into what? Into limos and sports cars? Into fashion and diamonds? Into their own egos? Well, I can't blame them. It's like that song says, looking at life from both sides. They have money and opportunity that I used to have but it was only when I felt I had nothing and nobody that I found out who I really was and I learned to support myself because of that inner strength._

 _Well, flip that beret Courtney because this is life. A life that you've learned to navigate very well. Don't let those fashionistas get you down, you have your own style so break a leg girlfriend._

 _\- C_

….

….

Courtney turned her head to look around at the high school around her. Despite it being the start of the year, some of the posters and fliers from the previous year hung prominently on the walls including one that stated that Ginger Fowtley was the junior year student council president. She had definitely turned her fame into success and Courtney at least had to acknowledge that she recognized Ginger before their situations had flipped.

Courtney sighed before filling her water bottle. When she had been younger water had been flown in from the top of mountains and from exotic waterfalls. She could now see how wasteful that was. Tap water was fine, better if it had fresh ice in it as well and she had learned how to buy smart and make her own infused water. Choosing the fruits for the day was something like a small pleasure to her even if it couldn't be called gourmet.

As Courtney was lost in a moment of bliss, she felt someone put their hand on her back. She tensed and got up slowly. This wouldn't have been the first time she had been touched by an older student. She was relieved when she saw that it was Darren and smiled. He had become incredibly popular due to his status as quarterback but he still paid her enough attention to say hello to her.

"Well, if it isn't the shining star of our school," Courtney laughed putting a hand on her chest. "I must be dreaming."

"You don't have to say it like that," Darren said with a weak smile, "Plus, last time we spoke you said you were fine with being unpopular," he said and Courtney gave him a teasing dare knowing what he meant. "Okay, maybe unpopular isn't the right word," he shrugged, "less popular, non popular."

"I don't think that popularity is a high priority for me anymore," Courtney laughed before she heard her phone ring in the bag that she had made herself from using a couple of different patterns and some on-sale fabric.

"Don't you want to get that?" Darren asked as he saw the blond not move towards it. In middle school she would hate to be separated with her phone, it was her power status.

"Let it ring," she smiled as she waved it off and Darren tilted his head to the side.

"Another creation?" he asked and Courtney held the bag up, smiling a little as she turned it. "I don't know much about bags, but that one looks kinda cool," he admitted and Courtney heard Ginger's voice in the background. It would be time to break from their conversation.

"Darren!" Ginger smiled as she rushed towards her boyfriend and Courtney turned to smile at her. "Courtney, hi, it's been a long time, how have you been?" she asked and Courtney looked her over. Ginger had made use of the money that her family had. She had had her hair straightened and wore designer clothes that would impress the school. She could in no way be called dumpy and boring.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I got a call earlier and I need to find out the details," Courtney laughed as she took a few steps away from Ginger. She felt uncomfortable as she walked away. Darren had somehow been able to connect the old Courtney with the new when they had been assigned as lab partners the previous year but she still felt incredibly self-conscious about who she had been in the past.

Courtney managed to get to her locker and put a few things back in before her attention turned to the phone. Somebody had phoned her and they at least deserved to be listened to. Pulling the phone out of her bag, she saw that it was from her mother and she selected the voicemail for the call.

'Courtney, darling. It's back. It's all back and even more than originally and it's all legal. Something's happened and…well we're rich again. Call me as soon as you get this message'

Courtney's entire body froze and she looked at her phone in shock. This was supposed to be good news, to anyone else this would be good news but to her it didn't feel good. It was as if something was squeezing against her stomach. Why wasn't she happy about this? She looked at the locker again before seeing one of the in-crowd seniors being cruel to a freshman about what they were wearing and that they had to learn the rules of high school.

As she watched the bully, Courtney could see her former self in the position of the bully. She looked around. Nobody should know about this. Nobody should find out about this.

She grabbed her books and went to her first class.

…

….

As Courtney got into her French class, where she had managed to get the best grades, she went over to her friend and sat down in the seat next to her. Celine grinned as she saw Courtney but then her eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow, "You look positively freaked. I thought you weren't going to try any of the new coffees at that place yet, you've been hit by the…"

"The worst thing may have happened," Courtney told her and Celine hummed, tilting her head to the side. Celine had been a transfer student in Courtney's sophomore year and the two had really hit it off. They had a shared interest in boybands, fashion, and photography without having the money to afford it. Courtney didn't want to make it so that her friend felt distanced from her.

"Is it your family? Blake? Is everything okay wi-" Celine whispered knowing how much Courtney really did care for her little brother who had had an even harder time adjusting than she had.

"No, I think Blake is okay," Courtney replied although she felt that she was going to throw up. Her stomach kept getting in knots and she was scared to admit to Celine the person that she might have been. Celine was getting concerned though, "I think my parents have money again."

"That's a good thing though," Celine said with a smile and Courtney turned to her with dread. She put her arms on the desk and then put her forehead on the back of her arms. "Isn't it good?"

"It's a disaster, I don't want to turn into _her_ again," Courtney stated and Celine looked at her confused. "I've never wanted you to know who I was before I lost all the money," she admitted, "I don't want to turn into the person that I once was. I'm happy with who I am. Can you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course," Celine said and then turned to her, "Courtney, whoever that girl is, I'm sure she's still my best friend."

"I hope not," Courtney whispered, "You deserve far better than her. I just don't want you to see me turning into a monster," she said and Celine sighed and gave her a quick hug before the class started.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Thank you so much for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of the Prologue**

Seahawk51, Unique yet Sensible


	3. Chapter 2 - The Bancroft Penthouse Suite

**AN:** Even if it might not seem so, this fic has gained so much more attention than I was expecting and I'm really thankful for that. So, I would be honored if you kept reading. Thank you for all of your support.

 **Chapter Two – The Bancroft Penthouse Suite**

By the time school had ended, Courtney was sure of two things. First, she was glad that the news about her new wealth hadn't spread and second, she was being selfish. Just because she had money again didn't mean that she had to _use_ that money. It was her family who had the money not her. She could save it and not spend as frivolously as she once had. Celine was right. She didn't _have_ to turn into her previous persona.

With that thought in mind, Courtney had to feel a little relieved. She could focus on continuing to do good but she wouldn't have to have her family worrying about her future. College could be an option without scholarships. She saw a car pull up at the school and froze as she saw Blake in the seat. She took a deep breath in as she saw how happy he looked.

"You're Miss Courtney, I presume," the driver said and Courtney paled. He was certainly no Winston – she had hoped to see him again and apologize for her selfishness – but he was just the type of man whom her mother would love.

Courtney held out her hand, "Yes, I am. Might I inquire about your name?" she tried to smile as she quickly checked to see that nobody was following her.

"Charles Vanderburg," the man said and Courtney nodded.

"Well, thank you Charles," she said before turning around again. "I can get my own door, thank you very much for your hard work." She got in and put her back in front of her, scooping out a pen and her journal. At least she could try to keep her life straight by recording her thoughts. A level head. That was what Ginger had tried to keep when her stepfather had elevated their family.

Blake turned to her, "Why carry that old thing with you?" he scoffed as Courtney realized that he hadn't resisted turning into his old self. She didn't have to follow his example. "You could buy a new one, a better one."

"One that doesn't have _me_ in it," Courtney told him. She bowed her head and noted that they weren't taking the route home that she usually walked. She felt her stomach grip tighter. They hadn't found a new house already, right?

"Where are we going?" she asked and Charles continued to drive.

"For the moment, your family is living in one of the suites at a nearby hotel. I hear your parents are celebrating getting their wealth back. They'll be looking for a home soon enough, so don't you worry Miss Courtney," Charles told her and Courtney bowed her head. She just had to keep a level head.

She opened to the first page of her diary and started to write:

 _How could they do this to me!? I know that I'm starting to sound spoiled already, I mean, if my parents are happy then I should be happy too, but staying at a luxury hotel. It's as if you're pinning a sign to me that says that I'm going to turn into a spoiled brat. I don't want this. Yet, this is a good thing for my family that I should be happy about. I need to continue to smile for my family. We've all changed. Just because I am refusing to change back doesn't mean that I should actively defy my own parents, only children do such things._

"Wow," Blake said and Courtney lifted her head and looked out the window. This hotel she had been to years ago when their financial situation had seemed safe. There had been changes but she suddenly felt as if she were a stranger here. She took a deep breath and gathered her things as the car pulled into a private parking space.

Courtney picked up her bag and followed her brother, thanking Charles for his service and then seeing her mother standing with new clothes on, new luggage, new makeup. It made her stomach churn and that hurt as well. How could she be so selfish and wish her family financial uncertainty and insecurities. No. She would have to make the best of this.

"Darlings," Mrs. Gripling said as she ran towards her kids, "This is certainly marvelous. I mean, did you dream that such a thing would be possible. No more worries. No more bad fashion choices. We've been saved."

"Saved?" Courtney whispered under her breath as she took in her surroundings once again. She didn't feel as if she had been 'saved'. Blake however was completely overjoyed and as he ran into his mother's arms, Courtney was stung again by the selfishness she had exhibited earlier that day.

She took it in with a deep breath and took the key that her mother was offering her to their penthouse suite. She should be happy, right? She didn't have to become who she had been in middle school. She was still the new and improved Courtney. She followed her mother and brother past the front desk and to the elevator where they had a private floor.

She shivered, at least school had been okay. She just had to pray that nobody knew about this. She didn't want to have any false friends around her and ignore the real ones that she had made. She vowed never to cast Celine off. This life was hers for the taking but it scared her. She couldn't become that diva, she refused to be that self-centered. She had changed for the best morally, no need to change back.

…

…

Courtney had followed her mother round to different stores that night instead of having the time to finish her homework and at her mother's insistence had picked out a closet-load of new clothes including a bathing suit that she had insisted on. Everything was sparkling and most of it was designer. She had to admit that there was a lot of it that was pretty adorable. Hopefully people wouldn't ask about them.

She had decided that she had wanted some time for herself and had headed down to the hotel pool. She would swim there. When she had been younger, she would have worried about her hair, worried about the fact that the pool water might not be as clean as she thought. She would have sat on one of the chairs and tried to tan. She had learned that exercising was more fun.

As she jumped into the pool, she swam to the bottom and touched it before resurfacing for air. She could see a few people in the shallow end with a young child but she could swim width to width in the deep end. Pushing herself under the water, she started to enjoy herself. She would most likely have to shower when she returned to the suite but right now she enjoyed the feeling of freedom.

After a couple of turns going back and forth, she saw a boy, a little older than her, squatting down at the side of the pool. She stared at him as he grinned at her. She paused, turning away awkwardly. "You were watching me," she commented and the teenager laughed.

"How could I not?" he asked and Courtney was tempted to swim away. She didn't need anyone like this flirting with her. She would never be able to keep herself the same person if she were to fall for someone like this. Someone with that well-toned chest and that gorgeous smile, and those designer shorts. "You're as beautiful as a mermaid."

"You idolize me too much," she blushed, her eyes gazing into his sapphire ones. She swam over to the ladder at the side. Maybe she should just leave. He'd get the idea that she wasn't interested in him if she just left.

"What's your name?" he asked and Courtney grabbed her towel, squeezing the water out of her hair.

"Courtney, my family is staying here whilst we relocate," she said, not wanting to give away too much information. She could have given him a false name but what was the point. She would let her body language do the talking this time. "And yours, not that it matters."

"Skylar," he said, "Bancroft."

Courtney paused as she looked up to see the same name on the side of the building. She turned to him not knowing what to say. He couldn't be…

"I'm the owner's son," he grinned and Courtney shifted. This boy had even more money than her family had just gained back. He was the absolute worst kind of person for her to fall for right now. "Don't let that stop you from going on a date with me though," he winked and Courtney turned.

"I'm not interested anyway," she told him. "You should be careful. I'm only in my junior year of high school."

"And I'm a freshman in college," he replied and Courtney quickened her pace, she had wrapped her towel around her at this point and had slipped her sandals on her wet feet. "The age gap shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm not interested," Courtney repeated as she got inside the building. "I really am _not_ interested."

Skyler stopped but then stepped back and winked at her whilst grinning. "Don't worry," he said with a short chuckle. "You will be. I promise you that you will be."

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to GB108 for their review on Chapter One**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Coveted Crown

**Chapter Three – The Coveted Crown**

It was all Blake's fault that the news had travelled around the community. Well, it was a mix of Blake and the news media but Courtney found it a little easier to place the blame on her younger brother. She had people talking about her all over campus and she didn't like it. She had once wanted to be in the limelight. She had once felt offended if the limelight fell on anyone but her but over the past two years, she had learned to sink into the background and be conspicuous.

She heard people talking about how she was in middle school and she wanted to avoid that, more than anything though, she didn't want Celine to hear about that. As she put her books in her locker, she saw Celine approach her with a strong smile and Courtney felt that she had been exposed. She could imagine herself becoming her younger self and wondered how she would treat Celine. She would probably attempt to correct her in some way but Celine was perfectly imperfect.

"You doing okay?" Celine asked as she looked at her best friend. "I know that when any story circulates around the student body it's hard, even the good ones."

"I don't know how _good_ it is," Courtney worried. Celine hugged her and Courtney let her head rest on Celine's shoulder.

"You know, you don't have to give everything up just because you have money. Use it to your advantage," she said and Courtney gave her a weird look as if she had changed her personality suddenly. Celine wasn't one who ever thought about bribery and Courtney didn't want to become that person ever again.

"My advantage? Look, money corrupts and power corrupts ev-"

"You can use it to buy new material for your clothes, new makeup, spend it on things that you like, on doing things that _you_ like," Celine tried to explain and Courtney smiled at that. That was true. Money didn't have to be spent so frivolously, she would ask her parents to not spoil her and things would turn out okay.

"Thank you," Courtney whispered and Celine grinned.

"Any time," she told her before looking at the locker, "Grab your books. Class starts in about fifteen minutes and if we get to class early then we can talk. It'll be fun," she told her and Courtney instantly grabbed what she needed from her locker. As she closed the door, she thought about Skyler. She hadn't wanted to fall for him so badly but he kept entering her mind.

She had wanted to fall in love with someone the way people did in romantic movies. People didn't really get together with people from different economic classes that much – as horrible as it was to say – and Courtney still felt like a poor girl who should be with a man who didn't rely on money. She blushed as she thought about their interaction, he was very attractive and he had been attracted to her. Was that enough?

Celine looked at her suspiciously as they walked in the direction of class. This was until they were stopped by the cool clique led by Hope Rogers.

"Careful, Courtney," Hope said as she raised a judgmental eyebrow. She had become very different from the girl that Courtney had first met and had told her she looked up to her. Two years of high school had changed her greatly. She was now considered the "it girl" or one of them anyway and Courtney had done her best to avoid her, not only because of their difference in personality but because of how much she was reminded of her past.

"Hope," Courtney said in a steady voice and Celine turned to look between the two of them.

"Don't think that just because your money came back that you can take my spot, I worked hard for it. I earned it. I don't think anyone is going to view you as a celebrity anymore and you better not get in my way. That crown that you had in junior high, there's no way that you're reclaiming it." Hope said as she raised her chin up and Courtney sighed.

"I don't want it, Hope" she replied, "I would never want to reclaim it. I'm happier being one of the crowd, so enjoy it."

Courtney turned to walk away but Hope started to laugh at this. Courtney felt her back straighten and she turned to Celine who was still looking between the two of them. "You can't fool me," Hope said, "You can't honestly believe that I'd fall for that lie. You're the girl who wanted an entire song and dance routine around you, you even had people look like you."

Courtney bristled at that. She had been pathetic and stupid and self-involved. She was different now. She had to be different now. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a few tears gather in her eyes and soon Celine had wrapped her arms around her.

"You know, you're right, you can keep that crown but don't you ever make my friend cry," Celine said and Courtney looked at her in shock as she defended her. "I don't care about who Courtney _was_ , I care about who she is. Just because you're too plastic to see that."

"She's the one who has manipulated you," Hope commented. "She lies and manipulates and twists the world around her finger as if it's a plaything. She's vicious and you're just fooling yourself if you don't think that she is. Do you really want to be with someone that ugly on the inside?"

Celine's eyes had a fire burning within them. "I said that I don't care. You don't know the current Courtney at all and I suggest that you leave. Do whatever you want to me. Make me a social outcast but I won't forgive you for making my best friend cry."

Hope rolled her eyes but eventually walked away. Courtney looked to Celine. Celine was far too good a friend for the person that she had been. She didn't deserve to have someone like that looking out for her and she wouldn't forgive herself if she ever hurt her.

"Thank you," Courtney whispered unable to look Celine in the eyes. Hopefully her words were enough, "Thank you."

…

…

Courtney sat in the hotel lobby reading over one of the books she had for school. She had just wanted to get away from her family and their discussions when it came to money. They could enjoy money for all she cared, she was going to try to stay away from the temptation. Reading and finding more fulfilling things in life was better for her. She turned the page of her book before hearing someone chuckling.

"I knew that you were smart," Skyler told her as he sat down next to her.

"Did I give you a reason to think otherwise?" Courtney asked before closing the book. "Or I could be very stupid and dull and just trying to barely scrape through in my classes," she tested him although she had earned her high grades. When you weren't so distracted by materialism, you had time to devote to other things.

"Nah," Skyler shook his head, "I don't think that's the case at all. I'm just saying that you're the full package. Well, if you showed more love and consideration for me then you'd be the full package anyway."

Courtney hummed and looked at him skeptically, "That's an awfully bold thing to declare," she said and Skyler shrugged. Courtney shook her head as she saw that there were a lot of similarities between the two of them but that didn't mean that she should accept his dinner invitation. She wasn't won over _that_ easily.

"I thought that it might leave an impression in your mind," Skyler winked and Courtney leaned forwards.

"You really want to go out with a plain and dull girl like me?" she asked him. "I could be a manipulative witch who uses people for my own enjoyment. I could be someone who is so self-obsessed that they actually consider themselves the center of the universe."

"Possibly," Skyler said as he shrugged but then looked at her with a challenge in his expression, "But I'll bet all the money that I have that you aren't."

"I don't want your money," Courtney said as she stood up. She looked at him and then looked away before whispering the words, "but you're not kidding. You are rather attractive," she complimented him before walking away and Skyler just watched her with a smile crossing his face. She truly was the whole package.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to** nazcarfanatic **for their review on Chapter Two**


End file.
